A compound (hereinafter, referred to as “compound (B)”) represented by the formula:
that has an antagonistic activity against gonadotropin releasing hormone, and is useful as a preventative or therapeutic agent for a sex hormone-dependent disease such as benign prostatic hypertrophy, hysteromyoma, endometriosis, metrofibroma, precocious puberty, amenorrhea, premenstrual syndrome, dysmenorrheal or the like is disclosed in Patent reference 1. The publication merely contains general descriptions of salts as pharmacologically acceptable salts, and does not report specific salts of compound (B).
Patent reference 1: International Publication pamphlet 2007/046392